Multiversal Silver Spurs (film)
. |director=Peyton Reed |producer=Megaxi G. Exal, Jr. |writer=J.J. Abrams |studio=Lone Planet Productions |distributor=Sony Pictures |starring=Tony Guererro Roger Craig Smith Martin T. Sherman Haley Joel Osment Jacob Hopkins Michael McConnohie Ty Simpkins Scarlett Johansson Tom Hanks Keean Johnson |genre=Action-Adventure Comedy |theatrical=August 19, 2016 (international) |homeedition=December 16, 2016 |music=Henry Jackman |language=English |ratings=PG-13 (USA) PG (Canada) |runtime=2h45m |series=''Multiversal Silver Spurs'' |prequel=''Super Mario Silver Spurs: Dimensional Duos'' |sequel=''Multiversal Silver Spurs: Continuum Renegades'' }} Multiversal Silver Spurs is a reboot of Super Mario Silver Spurs: The Crossover Vacation, and the first addition of the film franchise of the same name. It will be distributed by Sony Pictures (in cooperation with Lone Planet Productions) and directed by Peyton Reed, known for directing Marvel Studios' Ant-Man. The various people that have their franchises in the film, such as Shigeru Miyamoto, Rob Renzetti, and Ben Bocquelet, will serve as supervisory directors. Unlike SMSS, its reboot is one big movie as opposed to three parts. Megaxi G. Exal, Jr. wants to focus more on character development and include a bit more action. Imagine Dragons' hit single, Dream, is the main theme of the film. Characters Plot Premise A menacing darkness is spreading throughout the meta-universe. A team of heroes consisting of Mario, Mega Man, Pac-Man, and Sonic is sent on a mission by G.U.N. Commander Abraham Towers to find out what's going on. The source of this threat is located in a small town known as Highland View. But coincidentally... Gumball Watterson and his family are on vacation there. The Star Maiden Rosalina identifies Gumball as a sort of special hero, but Mario doesn't believe it. He reluctantly begins to train Gumball and realizes that he may have more potential than most people would expect. With the help of other heroes like Dipper Pines, Finn the Human, Cloud Strife, Ristar, and Danny Phantom, the newly formed Multiverse Guardians must uncover the secret lying underneath the peaceful hills of Highland View... and a similar secret of Gumball's spirit. Full Plot The movie begins with a view of a dusty desert at night. A ranger confronts the criminal only known as Diddly-Squat Thomas. They face off and go through a chase, until the earth begins to shake. The mystical Dark Gaia crashes out of the ground and tries to kill them both. The ranger is stomped flat, but Thomas manages to escape to some remote town... ---- Mario wakes up to his alarm; it is time for a meeting. He wakes Luigi up as well, and proceeds to Princess Peach's Castle, where a large ship is waiting for them. Commander Abraham Towers of the G.U.N. Agency lets the Mario Bros. inside, and introduces them to their partners for the mission -- Pac-Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Mega Man. Then, the ship takes off to its destination: Highland View, a small town somewhere on Mobius. Mario, Sonic, Pac-Man, and Mega Man try to decide on what to do when they get to Highland View. Of course, Sonic just wants to relax and enjoy the summer breeze, much to Mario's annoyance. General Towers interrupts them, bringing in Rosalina and their nine, recently gathered assistants -- Dipper Pines, Dexter Gutierrez, Jenny Wakeman, Finn the Human, Danny Phantom, Shulk, Cloud Strife, Ristar, and Son Son. The general explains that they will be helping them out on their mission, and Rosalina states that there is an extraordinary being in Highland View. Mario agrees to find this being; in the meantime, the hovercraft has just arrived. ---- James Fillenson, the mayor of the town, greets the Guardians and allows them to investigate. Dexter scans the farming soil and finds a strange essence within it. Danny explains that it must be ectoplasm, and possesses a plant to look for more hints; sadly, he finds nothing. Mario and Sonic are stuck looking for the cosmic entity together, and they argue the whole time. Sonic believes that Mario seriously needs some time off from all the hard work he's done for the Mushroom Kingdom, but Mario himself says that he'll rest when the mystery is solved. They walk into the McCloud Café to get something to eat, and find the Wattersons eating dinner. Mario thinks the young blue cat looks familiar, and walks up to their table. The cat introduces himself as Gumball, and squeals with excitement, realizing that he has finally gotten a chance to meet Mario and Sonic in person. Suddenly, the rest of the Guardians barge in. It is revealed that Ristar and Dexter have confirmed the presence of the "cosmic child" in the café. Confused, Mario leaves behind all of the others. Rosalina tries to explain to Mario that Gumball is indeed the one they are looking for, but he begins to have doubts, since "he's just a kid". General Towers states, "Think of all of those other heroes on your team. Do you think they had a smooth, perfect start? Well, they didn't, and neither did you. You all had to adapt to changes in your lives, and that will be the same for Gumball Watterson. Understood?" Mario agrees to train Gumball as long as he'll cooperate. The Guardians settle in cottages near the Fillenson mansion, and Mario begins training Gumball overnight. The latter tries to uncover his hidden powers, but with poor results. Mario tells him he'll figure it out... eventually. ---- The next morning, Jenny and Dipper talk to James Fillenson and his son, Mike. James tells them that a strange monster known as the Dark Gaia comes out from Mobius's core the second Saturday of each month -- and there will be a rodeo taking place that Saturday. However, if they can find a way to stop the monster in time, the rodeo can go on as planned. Jenny asks him how the horses are doing, in case their sickness may be a sign of the creature coming. Mike tells her that his father has a "problem" with horses, to which James slaps him and says "Don't talk about it." As the two leave, Dipper begins to wonder if James is hiding something important. A few hours later, Dexter barges into Mario's apartment, telling him that someone has been taking all the meat from the supermarket. Mario asks him how he knows, to which he responds, "I was just... walking. Yeah, there DEFINITELY wasn't a cute girl in there or anything." They head to the supermarket and check in every aisle to see if the thief took anything else. After finding nothing, Mario and Dexter had outside through the back door, and find Bowser digging through the garbage cans like a raccoon. Mario tells Dexter to back off so he can "handle this", and powers up his legendary ability: the Flame Fist. However, Bowser interrupts him, and explains that he's not here to terrorize everyone -- he just came here because he was looking for good food. "In the public supermarket?!" Dexter yells. He and Mario look at each other, suspicious of Bowser's antics. They agree to buy Bowser as much food as he needs if he'll help the Guardians with the Dark Gaia problem. He shakes Mario's hand, calling it a deal. ---- Princess Fusee peers through a time hole at Highland View. One of her guards steps beside her and asks her if she knows about the Dark Gaia, to which she gives an affirmative reply. Fusee explains that the "ancient" Time Princesses have told her that it cannot be held back by a mere team of "superheroes" -- it must be locked into the core of Mobius for good. Thus, she plans to find a way to use her powers "for the good of existence". The guard asks her what she means, but Fusee chooses not to answer, instead telling him to leave her be. As the guard leaves, she looks into the time hole one more time, then smirks and says, "I'll show those Guardians what justice really is." ---- Calvin Nowicki and his anthropomorphic tiger friend Hobbes start to ride down a snow-covered hill with their toboggan. "Let's go exploring!" Calvin exclaims, as they twist and turn through the woods, dodging some shrubs and trees along the way. They finally reach a cliff, where they fall for miles until they land... ...but they are still alive, as always. Hobbes begins to wonder why they survive every time they fall from a cliff that high. As they begin to realize, they have landed in a strange village. Calvin and Hobbes search through the small houses for anything they might want to take back home, and then enter the abandoned fortress in the center. They soon run into an army of Goomba-like creatures known as Kugs, who attack them promptly. Calvin uses his transmogrifier gun to defend himself, turning them into ants. But the irony is, he accidentally turned one of them into a bee. The bee gets on his back, and Hobbes refuses to shoo it away, as usual. They argue about the bee, comic books, the occasional NES video game, etc., until finally the bee leaves. Calvin and Hobbes return home and come across two of their old inventions, the "superbox" and the "thinking cap". They decide to fuse these two together, using the box as a time machine. The result is a "trans-dimensional starship", and they will use it to uncover the origins of the Kugs. They take off, and Calvin's mother comes out to call her son inside for dinner. She expects to find him playing in the backyard... ...but he is not there. ---- Mario approaches a tailor shop, from which Sonic is coming out with a set of cowboy clothes. He says he bought them for him to try on, but the former denies. Sonic replies that the only way Mario will fit in with the crowds is to wear clothes like the ones he has in his hands. Mario decides to wear them, as long as Sonic will pay him fifty Mobian rings in return. After Mario puts the clothes on, a townsperson walks by and looks at him with an interested smile. It turns out that he believes he is a rodeo superstar named Dave Bazuski. Sonic calls him through a Bluetooth device, which he reveals to have snuck into the hat, and tells him to go along with the person's belief, saying it will make him "20% cooler... and don't ask why I said that". Mario, believing that he can use his "disguise" to sponsor the Guardian mission, complies; he tells the townsperson that he is indeed Dave Bazuski, and that he'll give him an autograph. But the person says that's not enough; the people of Highland View want him to perform at the rodeo. As he leaves, Mario tells Sonic, "...I hope you know what you just got me into, hedgehog." ---- Danny, Dexter, and Cloud head into Dust Hill, a desert close to Highland View. As Dexter scans the sand, he finds plenty of Omnigen, the fusion of ectoplasm and cosmic energy created each time the Dark Gaia surfaces. Cloud believes that this may be the reason why the townsfolk keep their distance from Dust Hill. Danny agrees, further describing a legend he's heard about the Mobian deserts, which are continuously haunted by ghosts and... other creatures. They enter a cave, where they find ooze dripping from the stalactites. Dexter identifies this ooze as raw spectral energy, and collects it in a special thermos designed to keep it that way. A series of cave drawings is then discovered, and Cloud states that someone has been there before them. Suddenly, a group of ghostly creatures known as Spectral Monsters swarms the trio, and the cave begins to close in on them. Danny grabs Dexter and Cloud's hands, and they become transparent in order to escape the collapsing cave. ---- Back in town, Jenny and Dipper visit the library to search for the truth about James Fillenson. Dipper finds a book about the legendary outlaw, Diddly-Squat Thomas. They don't know much of him just by looking at the pictures, but as Jenny flips through the pages, she finds a chapter about Thomas using tranquilizers to kill a horse. Remembering Mike's statement about his father's "problem" with horses, they decide to sneak into James Fillenson's mansion and look for tranqs. ---- Calvin and Hobbes land in Volcano Valley with their box, and get out to explore the area. They come across a team of bandits -- Fang the Sniper, Bean the Dynamite, and Bark the Polar Bear -- together known as the Hooligans. After they introduce themselves, Calvin asks, "Who names their team the Hooligans, anyway?" Fusee suddenly sparks into the area, saying she did... or at least Fang begged her to. Fusee is looking for the Multiversal Guardians, and needs to know their whereabouts. Calvin says he has no clue where they are, who they are, or even what they are. Even so, Fang takes his box and curiously inspects it, then throws it aside, saying, "It's just a dumb box... nothin' too interesting." It soon turns out that he's wrong, as Bean accidentally pushes the side and the box causes a portal to open. Fusee is both enraged and shocked, and asks, "Little boy... what IS that thing?!" Calvin explains the trans-dimensional starship to her and the Hooligans, and they decide to take it away for their own use, leaving Calvin and Hobbes stranded in the valley... until Pac-Man, Finn, and Shulk find them. They take them to Highland View, where they will be inspected by the Guardians themselves. General Towers tells a few G.U.N. agents to scan Hobbes, and they find some sort of psychic energy surrounding what is seemingly just fake fur. Calvin then reveals that he has psychic powers, which is why he and Hobbes survive every crash they get into. However, he doesn't know why Hobbes can be alive one minute and a stuffed animal the next. Then, he explains that they're looking for the Kugs. Mario states that the name sounds familiar, and Jenny brings up some images of them. Bowser points out that Kugs are Goombas, but genetically modified to have plasma fields around their bodies. Lastly, Calvin tells the Guardians about Fusee, who is currently tracking them down. Sonic says he heard some people mention her during the events of Sonic CD. Cloud and Danny both know her name, describing what they know about her in detail. What Mario is confused about, however, is the fact that Fusee is hunting him down, even though she helped him out a bit. Gumball believes that Fusee and the Dark Gaia may be affiliated, but Bowser says they aren't... Fusee is actually working against it. When asked how he knows about Fusee, Bowser states that he tried kidnapping her once before, but she was too powerful even for him. Thus, he chose Princess Peach instead. Dexter acknowledges Calvin's psychic powers, explaining that Fusee may have them as well. Shulk decides that what they need to do now is find out whether she is using the Kugs to her advantage, and then convince her to help them stop the Dark Gaia. "But like..." Calvin began, "...she kinda sorta took our trans-dimensional starship..." General Towers exclaims that now, Fusee can use it to mess up time a lot more than she normally can. Mario, fearing for her safety, says that they must figure out the situation and solve the problem -- and fast, or else the realms of time and space will never be the same. ---- Mario, Sonic, Gumball, Jenny, Dexter, Calvin, Son Son, and Bowser head outside to the courtyard, where they find Fusee waiting for them with the box. She offers to hand it over to them, stating that she can help them solve all of their problems, but they all deny -- except Calvin, because it's his box. When Son Son explains that psychic powers won't fix everything, Calvin turns back to Mario's side. Fusee, angered by their decision, turns away and leaves. Calvin's babysitter Rosalyn arrives, but the look in her eyes appears to be off. She suddenly aims dark matter blasts at the heroes, knocking them backwards. Shulk and Cloud try to stop her, but she casts a spell on them, putting them under her control. She has them fight Mario's team, but they are beaten, thus freed from the spell. Calvin thinks he can use a psychic blast to exorcize whatever is inhabiting Rosalyn's body, and combined with Sonic's spin dash, it works. Rosalyn says that the last thing she remembers is hanging out with her boyfriend Charlie; as he left to take a shower, a dark spirit crept up on her and... did something to her. Dexter states that it may have been a Spectral Monster. Mario asks Rosalyn if she wants to help them out a bit, and the latter accepts, as long as she can exact vengeance on whoever is behind all of this. ---- Later that night, Dipper sneaks into the Fillenson Manor to look for some tranquilizers. He checks in James's master bedroom to see if he is inside, but there is no sign of him. He tip-toes into the room, looking in the drawers and the table next to the bed. He finds nothing important to the case, so he inspects the bathrooms, the pantry, and the laundry room before running into Mike. When he asks what he is doing in the house, Dipper lies that he was running an errand for General Towers. Mike's mother, Moxie, calls him from the kitchen for dinner, so Mike tells Dipper that he has to leave. Dipper, disappointed with his own results, sighs and crawls out Mike's window. Fortunately for him, he finds a bottle of tranq pills on a stool next to the horse shed. He grabs it and runs back to the cottages. Jenny and Dipper look over the tranqs with Pac-Man, Finn, and Ristar. The former two try to prove that James Fillenson is in fact Diddly-Squat Thomas, who used tranqs like the ones they have to kill horses. Ristar doesn't believe them, but Finn and Pac-Man think they are telling the truth. Pac-Man reveals that he has been researching the incident for quite a while. It occurred on March 14th, 1992, and Thomas was on the run from rangers because he had killed the horses. Jenny pulls up a calendar of 1992 and finds out that the day Pac-Man mentioned was the second Saturday of that month. Dipper and Finn then begin to think that this is the reason why the Dark Gaia comes out on those days -- to punish "James Fillenson" for his sin. Jenny decides to confront the sheriff tomorrow morning and try to get him to apologize for what he did -- before the Dark Gaia rises again... ---- Two hedgehogs and a Boo march through the heavy winds of the Cool Edge Zone. For years, Blade, Blue, and McBoo have been searching for the source of the Omnigen spreading throughout the cosmos. They look around for any hints, but they don't see anything noteworthy. Spectral Monsters come out of a portal and attack them, but McBoo holds them back with a ghostly wail. "Wow," Blade says. "Tough guys really are pink." Blue opens another portal, taking them to Highland View. Blade, Blue, and McBoo meet up with the Guardians, and when they are told that the Dark Gaia's appearance spawns omnigen, they join forces with them. ---- The next morning, Mario pulls on his rodeo suit so he can play the part of Dave Bazuski. Sonic thinks he'll do fine, but Mario is afraid that he'll fail, and his life will never be the same. Jenny gathers the tranqs in order to prove that James Fillenson is Diddly-Squat Thomas and stop the Dark Gaia, and everyone else prepares their weapons. That night, Gumball heads over to the town plaza so he can look around for any dimensional disturbances. Dexter follows him, on the lookout for Spectral Monsters. In the meantime, the rodeo is starting. After a few rounds, Mario steps up as Dave Bazuski. He rides the horse throughout the area, catching some buffalo with "his" lasso, until he finally falls off the horse. The crowd laughs at him, calling him an amateur, a fraud, etc.. Mario, realizing that it is too late to explain his true identity, leaves the plaza and walks back to his cottage with a lack of self-esteem and a disappointed look on his face. Jenny confronts Sheriff Fillenson, showing him the tranqs. Fillenson, however, refuses to acknowledge the person he truly is, saying, "Diddly-Squat Thomas died a long time ago. I'm an entirely different person, and nothing is gonna change that." Then, the clock ticks 12 -- midnight. The ground shakes, then falls silent until the Dark Gaia climbs out from below. Mario runs back out, and the Guardians try to stop it, but they are too late -- it destroys the entire town of Highland View. They retreat, having failed to stop the Dark Gaia from rising up from the ground... ---- The Guardians prepare a campsite in the Wood Zone. As they argue over their next action, Mario walks away, wondering what the Mushroom Kingdom will think of him now. Blade follows him and tries to convince him not to give up. "I fought for the people of my land, but I was set aside for unknown purposes," he states. "However... that doesn't mean I'll refuse to stand up for what's right." Mario comes back to the camp and explains what he had to go through under the identity of Dave Bazuski, and accepts that he shouldn't try to be someone he isn't, no matter what is offered to him. Then, Fusee teleports into the area, and tells them that she had been tricked into attacking them by a mystical being from beyond all dimensions. When Jenny asks who it is, Fusee tells her his name: Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles, as she states, has existed since the dawn of time. Legend has it that he created the Spectral Monsters to terrorize the people and bring darkness everywhere. Rosalina stepped in and stopped him, banishing him into the Chamber of Darkness and locking the monsters into what is now known as the Spectral Realm. Fusee says that Mephiles has been feeding on Diddly-Squat Thomas's persistence to escape the truth so he can gain more energy, thus breaking free from the Chamber and destroying the meta-universe. In fact, he already has broken free. Then, everyone looks at James Fillenson. The sheriff states that he is Diddly-Squat Thomas. He grew up as a member of the widespread McCoy family, which lived in the Great Turquoise Zone and was popular for its stage plays. His father Joshua would work on horror scripts night and day, and the family members would act them out. One night, things took a drastic turn for the worse. A clan of Spectral Monsters took the form of horses and attacked the family, killing everyone except Thomas. He rushed out of the theater and came across a perfectly normal horse. However, the horrible incident had made him paranoid. So he killed the horse with tranquilizers, not because he was angry, but because he was scared. Later on, the Range Riders (his town's police) found out about his crime chased him out of the zone, and the Dark Gaia arose for the first time in a century. Thomas escaped, never to be seen again in the Great Turquoise Zone, and changed his name to James Fillenson, eventually getting a new job in Highland View. Thomas finally accepts his mistake, and promises to never hide from his problems again. General Towers says that the Dark Gaia is still out there, and Mephiles is gaining more power even as they speak. The Guardians head out to the nearby Chaos Angel Zone, where the Chamber of Darkness was hidden in the first place. ---- Upon arrival, the Guardians decide to go together, but split up if they need to. As they continue fighting the Spectral Monsters, they go separate ways, eventually meeting back up in the center room holding the Chamber of Darkness. Fusee notices that it is not glowing, which can only mean-- Mephiles stabs her with a Dark Chaos Spear, killing her. He explains that this was part of his plan -- to lure Fusee into his area and murder her, thus causing the space-time continuum to collapse in on itself. He adds, "She is a Time Princess, after all." Mario tries to burn him with his Flame Fist, but Mephiles forces him backwards with a Chaos Blast. With that, he chants in Latin, summoning the seven Chaos Emeralds to his location. He then uses them to punch holes into the continuum, speeding up the apocalypse process. The Guardians must use the holes to their advantage to track down Mephiles and save the meta-universe. Dipper, Jenny, and Rosalyn enter Equestria and rush around numerous ponies; Sonic, Pac-Man, and Mega Man charge through World 1-1 from the original Super Mario Bros. video game; Calvin, Hobbes, and Gumball visit the Marvel Universe, dodging superheroes like Iron Man, Wolverine, and Deadpool along the way; Blade, Blue, Shulk, and Cloud dash through Halloween Town; Finn, Dexter, Danny, Son Son, and Ristar leap over laundry piles in the Loud house; and Mario and Bowser ride the worms in Slither.io. Mario jumps through the last portal, landing in a dark world of numerous tiny, rocky islands. He comes face-to-face with Mephiles, who tries to destroy him. He grabs onto Mario and starts to pummel him, calling him a fool for trying to run away from his own problems. He is about to use a Chaos Spear on him, but Sonic pushes him away with a Drop Dash. He explains that those Kugs Fusee has been gathering have proven very useful -- because their electrical charges attract the Chaos Emeralds. He also states that he forgot to pay Mario his price for his Dave Bazuski disguise -- fifty rings. Mephiles is enraged, and yells at them because hiding from their problems will not allow them to transform. Mario replies that they won't be "hiding" anymore. They will look any problem in the eye and fix it, no matter what the cost. Sonic becomes Super Sonic, and Mario goes through a brand-new transformation, giving him wings and improved fire abilities. He calls this transformation... Inferno Mario. Mephiles summons the Dark Gaia and fuses with it to form the Pitch Black Gaia. Inferno Mario and Super Sonic begin to fight it, but it is seemingly too strong. Just then, a light blue streak with an electrical charge soars by. Gumball, now powered up as Brave Bird Gumball, fires electric shocks at the Pitch Black Gaia. The three heroes unite and combine their powers, separating Mephiles and the Dark Gaia. Brave Bird Gumball finishes them off by trapping Mephiles back in the Chamber of Darkness and forcing the Dark Gaia through a spectral portal. ---- Mario, Sonic, and Gumball revert to their normal forms, and the rest of the Guardians congratulate them. Using the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic brings Fusee back to life. The latter apologizes for what she's done, and Mario forgoves her. General Towers decides to make Mario an official G.U.N. agent as a reward for demonstrating willingness to accept the truth. However, there are still quite a few Spectral Monsters roaming around the multiverse. Mario states that he is more than ready to lead the Multiversal Guardians on a new mission. We then hear Mario narrating the last lines in the film. He states that trying to avoid your problems will only make them worse; you must face them directly and do whatever you can to fix them. Afterwards, we see Calvin and Hobbes return safely home, with his parents waiting for him inside, scowling. THE END Cast *Tony Guerrerro as Mario Mario *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog *Martin T. Sherman as Pac-Man *Haley Joel Osment as Rock "Mega Man" Light *Jacob Hopkins as Gumball Watterson *Michael McConnohie as Commander Abraham Towers *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Steve Burton as Cloud Strife *Sean Marquette as Ristar *Jeremy Shada as Finn *Adam Howden as Shulk *Warwick Davis as Son Son *Candi Milo as Dexter Gutierrez *Janice Kawaye-Roku as Jenny Wakeman *Tom Hanks as James Fillenson *Glenn Close as Moxie Fillenson *Keean Johnson as Mike Fillenson *Scarlett Johansonn as Princess Fusee *Ty Simpkins as Calvin Nowicki *Conan O'Brien as Hobbes *Sandra Bullock as Rosalyn Washburn *Kenny James as Bowser Koopa *Stephen Colbert as Fang the Sniper *Billy Crystal as Bean the Dynamite *John Boyega as Bark the Polar Bear *Jason Griffith as Blade the Hedgehog *David Humphrey as Blue the Hedgehog *Grant Palmer as Murphy Quinton McBoo Music Score It has been confirmed that Henry Jackman, known for his music for Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Marvel's Avengers: Age of Ultron, will be composing the score for the film. ''Multiversal Silver Spurs: Project D.R.E.A.M. The film's official soundtrack. Trivia *As Mario peers out from the hovercraft's window after it leaves the Mushroom Kingdom, he sees several cameo dimensions, including: **Abdomainland, ''DeCapAttack **Terra, Guardians of the Galaxy **Endsville, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy **New York, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Equestria, My Little Pony **Retroville, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius **Chalk Zone, Chalk Zone **Miracle World, Alex Kidd in Miracle World **Coruscant, Star Wars **Cybertron, Transformers **Halloween Town, The Nightmare Before Christmas **Sunnyside Daycare, Toy Story **The Nether, Minecraft **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Five Nights at Freddy's **Underworld, Undertale *Calvin and Hobbes were planned to appear in the original series, but were cut out for unknown reasons. They make their first Spursverse appearance in this reboot. *Blade and Blue originally appeared as fan characters in McLeodGaming's hit Super Smash Flash game, but they have been given a new purpose in the Spursverse. Category:Lone Planet's Projects Category:2016 Category:Films Category:Reboots Category:Crossovers Category:Spursverse